gogalacticfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Leo Corbett (officialGalaxyRed)/The Future of Anthony Marsh Jr's fan-series of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy
I've just got a word from Anthony a little bit earlier this beginning of 2013 and I can't believe this fanfilm adapt of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy will be his one-and-only, after working his ass off for years. Not 2 years, not even 3 or 4. 10. 10 years thoughout a decade and as I, a fictional character, didn't know he has been trying to make this fan-film when he was just a kid going on 13. Odd, normally when people want to pursue something like making movies, it takes ex-High School grads who go to college or a career institute years to pursue what they want in the Media Arts category of a College, University or Career Institute, not when you're just a 10-12 year old tween kid who is/was still going to Elementary school-Middle/Junior High School. For those who tend to bash and ignore Anthony's creativity on websites regarding this stuff (on YouTube, and Facebook for such examples), you need to realize that he's trying to fit in a society with a large group of fans who also likes and worship Power Rangers and...Whatever else he's also into like....I don't know, Ninja Turtles? Batman? Beyblade? Assassin's Creed, Call of Duty? Something like that. With the Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy 15th Anniversary fan-film underway for a Summer 2014 release on YouTube (and wherever else on the web), I'm a little surprised but sad to hear that Anthony is NOT going to do another Fan-Film of Lost Galaxy or any of the other Power Rangers seasons as fan-film reboots or non-profit/non-commercial interpitrations after the Lost Galaxy fan-movie will be done and set for a release next summer on PRLostGalaxy2014's YouTube channel. If the fan-film DOES become a hit, I'm sure he would likely to do a sequel or 2 afterwards. If the fan-film FLOPS badly (while recieving a lot of dislikes or nasty negative comments), then "No Galactic!" for the Galaxy Rangers' future of Fan-Films or Fan-Webseries by Marsh, or anybody who would like to take his place afterwards or leave the Galaxy Rangers the heck alone. I was one too you know and I still have my Quasar Saber. Anyway, with details and such about a PRLG fan-film out of the way, I would like to wonder what will happen to Anthony's fan-series of Power Rangers: Galactic Military Police Defenders after 2014 next year? Here's what I would suggest if he would continue on his fan-series, though I don't think I should go on and on with it but I'll try to. 'A New Fan-Film Series' Although, I've never heard of "Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena" and everybody knows that fanfilm doesn't exist but has he ever thought of "rebooting" the team, the story, the cast, the villains, and such? He has, but the 2014 fan-film for LG's 15th Anniversary is only temperarly going to be used as a "Reboot Practice Test" to see if this should boost these Power Rangers to the next level. Our 2014 fan-film however, is more likely going to be "The Dark Knight Rises" of Power Rangers, with a tangled web of inspiration from "The Amazing Spider-Man" movie while rough and gritty like "G.I. Joe: Retaliation". 'A New Story and Setting' With Terra Venture still in memory and destroyed forever, at least we still have Mirinoi, Maya's homeworld who we are still on since LG's final episode. According to Anthony's screenplay for the 2014 fan-film, the Power Rangers, including me, are still on Mirinoi, but I then discover that there's going to be a large Metropolis-like city enviroment on the "other" side of the planet. Mirinoi City. Hmm. Not a bad way to put it. My thoughts of how I would imagine Mirinoi City is endless, The City of Mirinoi should completely resemble a much-likely detailed Futuristic city (akin to some of the futuristic city enviroments I have seen in some shows and movies like Batman Beyond and The Fifth Element ''and in video games like Halo, with a little concept combination elements of Naboo in the Star Wars movies) as it would be our new replacement of Terra Venture. If this new series should be set in the future, we should have flying cars and such and holographic pathways. 'Rebooting the Lost Galaxy Rangers''' and Villains (w/some of Marsh's Fan-Fic Characters) Now here's the tough part, rebooting the Galaxy Rangers, but rebooting "Trakeena" is far even tougher for us, mainly for Anthony, since he tried to, when he did "The Rise of Trakeena", get a female individual who would like to get into acting to play our enemy who later, out-of-character, married my best friend (Damn it Damon! I could've had Trakeena for myself.) in years to come (or Mike could've got her). Here's how someone, other than Anthony Marsh Jr should redo and redevelop the characters for a future PRLG fan-film and fan-series. 'Red Ranger' (Tony Marshall) Remember it kids and folks, I'm retired! Anthony has already created his own set of normal individuals to become Power Rangers for his fan-fiction universe of Lost Galaxy since 2002 (You didn't know it, none of ya!) so here's who should appear as non-me in a reboot, Wes Bentley , the same dude from movies like American Beauty, Ghost Rider, P2 and of course, he was the same dude who played Seneca Crane in The Hunger Games movie! I hurled my head off when Anthony obsessively wanted that wimpy cookie-puss dweeb Tobey Maguire to play the Red Ranger but it was only in his entire head people! That's another thing you didn't know about him because none of you people don't know a thing about him. He's a social outcast. Like Anthony in real life, Tony has no friends, but he is although friends with his Ranger team. Unlike Anthony in real life, Tony has had many love interests in the PRLG fan-fiction continuity of "Galactic Military Police Defenders", mainly the 2 Pink Rangers and....(sigh) a new Trakeena? WTF? Trakeena despises the Red Ranger after she was informed by the devious robobard who couldn't just kept his damn mouth shut that her dad Scorpius was destroyed by you know who, me. In Anthony's fan-series of PRLG, Trakeena is "neutral". Half-and-Half, Jekyll-and-Hyde. You know, something like that. But the Trakeena I know is 100% Bad to the Bone (I told Damon that "Until Sunset"). Like me, Tony is a very adventurous leader but if he was played by Bentley, he would be a half-humorous, half-serious, half-Optimistic leader. Good thing Wes is off drugs. If his PRLG fan-series was rebooted by somebody else, Tony would be an outgoing person but an outcast, but still gains a small group of friends. 'Pink Ranger '(Gwen McQueen) In our season, we had two Pink Rangers, Kendrix (our original) and Karone (for the rest of the series until the final battle against Trakeena on Terra Venture) - Andros' sister, who I already knew who was the former evil space princess Astronema. Here, in Anthony's fan-series of Lost Galaxy, there's 3? Let's see, Wendy Jane, Carrie (not really acceptable as a Pink Ranger) and of course, Gwen. In this series, Gwen is Tony's long-time friend but she doesn't want anyone outside the team to be considered his "girlfriend". I remember when PRLG entered its second season in the fall of '99, Kendrix's actress Valerie Vernon was sick, diagnosed with Leukemia and it sucks the writers of the show couldn't come up with a small love story or such for me and her but no, it was rewritten with me and Karone involved in a relationship for only one episode ("Facing the Past", a litttle. Somewhat.). But this dipwad deserves a Red Ranger-Pink Ranger love story throughout a long-running fan-series. That pissed me off a bit. Unlike Trakeena's casting calls for a PRLG fanfilm, Gwen had about 12 actress considerations, first there were 2 unpopular nobodies considered for her at first, this lady who cosplayed Harley Quinn in a small series of videos entitled "Harley Quinn Psycho-Therapy" but beforehand, Marsh originally wanted, former WCW/TNA knockout Daffney (Unger) to be her (Daffney doesn't act.). After he rebooted this series for the upcoming fan-movie, Anthony originally wanted The Girl With the Dragon Tattoo herself, Noomi Rapace for the part but she wouldn't really look right in a Pink Ranger outfit, she would be better off voicing a female monster with a Swedish accent since Noomi is half-Swedish half-Spanish. Katie Cassidy is our new Pink Ranger casting canditate. You can find her on the Green Arrow's live-action show on the CW called just....Arrow. 'Green Ranger '(Browne Jones) Move over Tone-Loc and Charlie Murphy! Don Cheadle has already been selected, in Marsh's mind (along with all the other actors he wishes to be in his movie), to be the Green Ranger. Unlike Damon, Browne is "dead" serious and don't have time to play around. 'Yellow Ranger '(Thorne Campbell) With that pessimistic lowlife AJ Weems guy out of the picture and the entire series now, Anthony has created a new Yellow Ranger (male) character before he departs sometime next year following the upcoming fan-film, Thorne Campbell. Actor picked for this guy: Kieran Culkin (Not Macaulay. He's a drug-addict and a snob.). At first, I thought Anthony would return to repraise his AJ character from the previous/unexistant film for the new one coming up in July next summer but I realized he decided NOT to. The reason why: Some people found it awkward to see a 18-now-to-20 year of age black kid like Anthony be in the Yellow Galaxy Ranger's costume, which was worn my one of my friends on the show and it was a girl. Guys find Anthony in Galaxy Yellow's outfit "gay" and that's another reason why they be LOL'ing alot, probably giggling and sniggling in the silent background on their computer acting like trolls on any website they go to everyday (including on Facebook but mainly on YouTube.). So what's this guy's story? We don't know until the fan-film hits YouTube next year. When I seen Kieran, he looks so much like his bros Macaulay and Rory. Well no duh, dumbass, he is part of the Culkin family. 'Blue Ranger '(Will James) Will Friedle and Rider Strong were not good enough in my book to be considered in the part of Anthony's fan-made Blue Ranger for a Power Rangers fan-film, expecially for a Lost Galaxy one. Kai in the actual series is Asian. I don't see why Anthony doesn't want his "Blue Galaxy Ranger" to be in that ethnic race. If some people complained about his fan-fic PR team consisting 2 additional Black guys in the team, what if we had an additional Black guy in the Blue Galaxy Ranger outfit? Who would be it? TJ? Ethan? Guess not. For this new fan-film, Josh Cooke is our new canidate for Will. I still miss Kai as the Blue Ranger. 'Trakeena '(reboot actress or regular person - fan or not - ....Undecided) Like Anthony has feared and had problems with, (listen real good about this people!) I'm definitely unquite unsure who should play Trakeena if PRLG was ever rebooted by anyone who likes this season so much for a movie or an animated YouTube video based on the show (if was better as user-created anime series on 'Tube). Anthony of course chose model/actress icon Jerry Hall (who I never heard of in years) for the 2014 fan-film. Of course, Anthony is doing the fan-film with paper puppets featuring each of the actors' facial likenesses you'll see cut and pasted on the puppets' bodies! If you don't like it, fine. It's his movie. They're nothing you can say or do to him about it just because what he is doing is very low-tech and bleak. Other than Marsh's former main fan-casting choices for Trakeena - Wendie Malick, Kate Walsh, Patricia Heaton, here's who I think should be Trakeena if a Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy movie was made: *(??????) I got nothing. No other actress I can think of except this one: I dunno. Jessica Chastain probably doesn't really seem to look the part. Nope. It's impossible. To be fair, you know the only person/actress who perfected Trakeena's physique and image in the past on the show is you know it's Amy Miller- Rolle. After her, no one (if a PRLG movie was made) should never top her as the character. But I think there's one more person. Shelly Martinez as Trakeena? This is pretty bizarre, for me. What if Shelly Martinez (former WWE Diva/former TNA knockout) was Trakeena in a Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy movie IF it was made and how would you react to it? Good idea? Bad idea? I NEED COMMENTS PLEASE! Now suppose if Trakeena wasn't played by actresses who would tend to decline from playing such a sexy looking villain like her and if she was Latino/a? Would seem right. Figure of speech to show that Trakeena's original actress is of course a Caucasian mixed with (possibly) South African decent. But Martinez is Hispanic. Jessica Chastain would work but I was thinking about Shelly Martinez a little bit. Not sure about it but it will be tough casting measures. Why figure? If she cosplayed Wonder Woman once at a Comic Con convention in California (where Shelly grew up, lived and currentl resides), how about cosplay our enemy even if she is NOT a fan of PR at a Comic Con convention just to please some Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy fanboys out there and probably later tell it to Amy at a future PowerMorphicon convention. 33-34 years old or not, I don't think Shelly's tone of voice seems swell for the part but I would likely suggest someone to "dub" her voice make her sound like a true Femme Fatale who is a bit of a tease rather than some bumbling snob-nosed brat, which Shelly isn't. Women and girls sound different by who they are, like men (or rather unlikely), based on their feminine tones of voice and figure and speech. But if Anthony wants a better perfect movie-fied Trakeena, we'll give her to him. That old hag Jerry Hall definitely won't seem right. Jerry is "too old" and if SHE played her, she would play her outright stupid (Heck. Why do you think she flopped so bad on Strictly Come Dancing? The bitch can't dance, can't act, can't do crap). Category:Blog posts Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (2014 film)